Primeval: The Next Generation - Episode 7 - A Royal Emergency
by Swmoney11
Summary: ARC International are about to put their evil plan into motion, but what exactly do they want? Keep an eye out for the long awaited return of two forgotten faces in the series finale of Primeval: The Next Generation. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: Thanks to all who are still following the series.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Date: 25th august 2030

Kira Mercer entered a small room containing a desk with two chairs at one side and a single chair on the other; she walked over the single chair. As she sat down she looked at two pieces of paper on the desk one named 'D. Quinn' and the other named 'M. Rendell'. When the two pages were read, she pressed a red button on the desk. The elevator-style door slid open, and Major Kendall and a Corporal entered, dragging two men into the room, pushing them into the seats on the opposite side of the desk, locking their wrists to the arms of the chair.

"Good Morning" Mercer smiled, before she nodded to the two soldiers, "Dismissed."

"Ma'am!" Kendall saluted as he and the Corporal left the room.

Mercer looked at the man on the left, he was about forty with long unwashed light ginger hair, and his face was scared. Smirking at the state of the ARC team's former leader, she turned to the man on the right; he looked in his mid-twenties with short black hair that seemed to be recently cleaned. She grinned before turning back to the older man.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Kira Mercer. You are Danny Quinn?" Mercer questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, how'd you know my name?" Danny asked, desperately trying to break the binds on his writs.

"Think Danny, think" Mercer grinned evilly.

"What?" Danny replied, "You…you killed Patrick!"

* * *

_Danny walked towards the anomaly, filled with a feeling of dread, having only been back in 2011 only for two hours, he was returning to the horror of the Plieoseien. His though were interrupted by the voice of Emily Merchant._

_"Danny!" Emily shouted as she threw Molly the Stick to Danny who caught it in one quick movement._

_"Say goodbye to Abby and Connor for me" Danny smiled._

_Matt said nothing just nodded._

_"Oi, I won't forget you shot me" Danny joked, "I'll get you back for that one day."_

_Matt and Emily both smiled. Then Danny let out a huge sigh before entering the anomaly._

_On the other side Danny's eyes widened in horror as he saw Patrick's broken body, standing over Patrick were two soldiers in full black body armour and holding strange weapons. _

_"What have you done?" Danny screamed as he grabbed the EMD that Patrick stole._

_"Self-defence" one soldier replied, he spoke with a strong American accent._

_"You're going to pay for this!" Danny shouted trying to fire the EMD which apparently didn't work._

_"We removed the power pack" The American soldier informed._

_Danny threw the gun to the ground, and stepped back only to see the anomaly had been locked. He let out another sigh. He prepared to fight his way out, he lunged at the American soldier swinging Molly through the air just seconds before he struck the soldier he heard the familiar zap of an EMD. All went black._

* * *

"You killed my brother!" Danny snarled, trying to break the binds on his wrists.

"Don't jump to conclusions Danny" Mercer grinned, she turned to the younger man, "And your Mac, right?"

"Yeah" Mac replied, "what are we doing here?"

"Think back, what is the last thing you remember?" Mercer asked, knowing the answer already.

"Umm…" Mac thought.

* * *

_ "Wait, if everything is supposed to happen like it did in 2006, then the other Mac, the one you put in the freezer, isn't their then… whose going to save your life?" Mac asked._

_"No one" Evan sighed, it was obvious just by his voice that he'd given up. He sent the Albertasaurus that killed Brooke through the anomaly, so he had to accept the consequence._

_"Evan no!" Dylan pleaded, desperate to make him change his mind._

_"It's the only way" Evan sighed._

_"So what? You're just going to disappear?" Mac asked, sounding panicked._

_"Look, I don't know what's going to happen" Evan sighed._

_Mac felt a surge of panic wash over him, he looked around, before saying "Stuff this!" then he ran through the anomaly._

_On the other side he grabbed Evan and pulled him to the floor, moments before the Albertasaurus killed him. Once at a safe distance he got to his feet and fired the sub-machine gun several times striking the creatures leg. The Albertasaurus slammed its head against Mac's arm, sending him crashing to the floor. Everything went black._

* * *

"That sounds about right, after you both were unconscious you were brought here and stored in the cryochambers" Mercer informed, as Dr. Fairweather entered the room.

"Who's she?" Mac asked, as Dr Fairweather stepped over to the two prisoners, holding two needles filled with green liquid.

"It doesn't matter, soon you won't remember any of this" Mercer smiled, as Dr Fairweather injected them both.

"Ah, what was that?" Danny asked as he passed out.

"Danny?" Mac asked as he passed out as well.

"They will be perfectly under our control, the injection is basically a liquid version of a Neural Clamp" Dr Fairweather announced.

"Perfect" Mercer smiled, "Who are their targets?"

"Rendell is programed to track and kill Evan and Dylan" Dr Fairweather replied, "and Quinn is now programmed to track and kill Abby and Connor."

"Even better" Mercer grinned.

* * *

The flashbacks serve no real purpose to this episode, but I thought it would be interesting to show what happened to them.

Please take a moment to review, I really like to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: Thanks to all who are still following the series. Hope you like the reference to episode 5.1.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was a busy day at the ARC, Lester was receiving his peerage, and the ARC teams were to be security at King Charles' Palace Garden Party; that meant two things, first, tensions all-round the ARC were high, and second they two core teams had to be in dress uniform. The dress uniform was made up of black V-neck jumper, black trousers, black boots, white shirt, coloured tie and a black police-style cap.

James Lester was stood in his office, in his Italian Evening suit, with Captain Becker. The two were arguing because Becker didn't see why they couldn't use a Tank.

"Captain, I appreciate your fond of the ARC International Tanks, especially…What did you call it…Lucy" Lester sighed, "But we can't use a tank near the royal family!"

"I don't know why, Lucy is perfectly well behaved" Becker replied before thinking, "Apart from that time Connor blew up the Menagerie's perimeter wall."

"You make the tank sound like a pet" Lester sighed, he didn't really have time for this argument, but he couldn't let Becker turn up in a tank, especially a tank he'd named Lucy.

"I don't talk about Lucy like a pet" Becker complained.

"Enough, you can't use a tank!" Lester snapped, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go and meet the king."

Becker huffed in defeat as he followed Lester out of the room, he hadn't heard Connor walking up to him.

"I take it he won't let you take Lucy then action man?" Connor asked, with a grin on his face, before placing his cap on his head before sprinting towards the car park.

"I don't understand what they have against Lucy" Becker sighed.

* * *

In the car park, Jess Becker was stood at the front of the broken down mobile command truck, she was holding an IPad and was starting to panic that they would be behind schedule. Next to her, Michelle Miller was in a similar state. The first fleet should have left five minutes ago but with the command centre blocking the exit, nobody would be going anyway. Underneath the Command Truck was Brian Parry, the ARC's resident mechanic, who was trying to get the bulky vehicle going again.

"Any luck?" Jess asked, glancing at her watch.

"The secondary battery is flat" Brian replied, he spoke with a very heavy welsh accent.

"Can't we just use the primary battery?" Jess asked, getting very impatient.

"Nope" The Welshman replied.

"Why?" Michelle asked.

"That's flat as well" Brian replied, "They'll take an hour to charge."

"We don't have an hour" Michelle panicked.

"Do we have spare batteries?" Abby asked. She had been sat in the SUV trying to get Connor and Nick to the car park on time, but seen as they were both ignoring her calls, she had given up. Until they got here that is, then she'd give them both a lecture on why they should answer their phones

"Yep, we have a spare primary and secondary" Brian replied, "And they're fully charged."

"Why didn't you suggest that earlier?" Jess asked.

"Nobody asked me" Brian replied, sliding out from under the truck before standing up, "Give me fifteen minutes and you'll be ready to go."

"Well hurry up!" Jess shouted, rubbing her temples.

* * *

"Everything complete?" Mercer asked as she and Kendall entered the Menagerie.

"The Neural Clamps are working as predicted Ma'am" Dr Fairweather reported, "They have all been programmed with specific targets."

"Excellent" Mercer smiled. Her plan was flowing smoothly.

"The creature teleportation in the clamps has been activated" Truman informed, "I've included a fail-safe, which will send the creatures back to own time, should anything go wrong."

"Good idea" Mercer nodded, "How does it work?"

"Only me and Dr Fairweather need to know" Truman replied.

"Why?" Mercer asked, slightly annoyed at been kept in the dark.

"Security Ma'am" Kendall replied.

"Of course" Mercer smiled, "Send the two T-rex and the Allosaurus down ASAP."

"Yes ma'am" Dr Fairweather nodded, typing on the touch screen.

"Kendall with me" Mercer instructed as she exited the room.

"Ma'am" Kendall saluted to Dr Fairweather and Truman, before leaving the room

* * *

2 hours later the mobile command centre drove through the main gate at Buckingham Palace; followed by ten SUV's. The gates swiftly closed behind them. A tall grey haired man approached the SUV that Matt and Nick arrived in. As he approached, the two team leaders left their vehicle and walked towards him.

"Mr Anderson" The man smiled, shaking Matt's hand.

"Sargent Ward" Matt nodded.

"Master Temple, his royal highness is waiting in the drawing room, go through the arch and go into the room with the patio doors" Sargent Ward informed.

"Okay" Nick nodded, before heading in the director the sergeant mentioned.

"Okay let's get your equipment set up" Sargent Ward nodded.

"Couldn't agree more" Matt replied, "Sorry about the wait, our command centre wouldn't start."

"It's fine, we've been behind schedule all morning" Ward smiled.

Four more SUV's stopped at the gate. They had the ARC logo on one side, and the Canadian flag on the other. The gate slowly opened and the SUV's entered the courtyard; Evan Cross stepped out of the first truck before joining Matt in front of Sargent Ward.

"Sorry about the delay" Evan sighed, "Leeds forgot to fuel the jet."

"That's fine, we're all running late today" Ward smiled, "You Naval team are the only ones on time."

"Okay, let's get this command centre up and running" Matt announced, signalling towards the security zone.

* * *

What are ARC International planning?

Please take a moment to review, I really like to know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: Thanks to all who are still following the series. I know the last chapter was a bit on the slow side, but the action starts now.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Nick Temple walked towards the patio doors. He'd read the Kings file, back to front in fact, but how do you speak to a royal? That was a question he'd had been asking himself all morning. Standing in front of the doors, he saw a grey haired man sat green wing chair. Lester had told him that when talking to a king, you introduce yourself by your full name, and then curtsey. _Great_, he thought, _I'll be going by Nicholas all day._ Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the glass.

The grey-haired man sat in his expensive looking green chair. He held a folded up newspaper in one hand and a pen in the other. He bit the pen lid, before writing something on the paper. He glanced up at the door, before nodding at Nick.

"Excuse me?" Nick asked opening the door.

"Umm…Temple isn't it?" The man asked.

Nick nodded, trying his best not to be nervous.

"Don't stand there on ceremony, take a seat" The man smiled, placing his newspaper and pen, next to his top hat on the coffee table in the centre of the room.

Nick curtseyed, before taking a seat next to the man, placing his cap on the coffee table, he then asked "Your highness, are we ready to go? My team are preparing security."

"Well I'm ready yes, but Camilla is taking her time" the man sighed. Why did the queen always take forever to get ready?

"That's alright your highness, we all seem to be running late today" Nick smiled weakly. He found basic small talk difficult enough, without having to be formal as well. _Why did Lester pick me? Oh yeah, I'm the second team leader._

"You don't need to bother with the whole 'your highness' nonsense, just call me Charles" The man smiled. People were always calling him 'your highness' or 'your majesty' he really couldn't see why just plain Charles was too much to ask.

"Okay" Nick replied, feeling more at ease, "Charles."

"What's your first name Temple?" Charles asked, glancing at his watch. What was taking Camilla so long?

"Nicholas…well I prefer Nick"

"Ah, Nick. I'll remember that" Charles smiled. Seeing the confused look on Nicks face, he laughed and added, "My memory isn't what it used to be, you know in my job you meet that many people, that after a while you can't remember who they are."

Feeling quite comfortable now, Nick replied, "Well we don't meet that many people in our job, mainly over-grown lizards."

Charles chuckled, "I have to say you've got some courage to do your job."

"Nick?" Sarah asked entering the room, bowing at Charles, "Matt says to tell you the command centre is up and running, and that VARC has arrived, and Sam and his team are here and…"

"Sarah Sit down" Nick sighed, Sarah had the habit as her mother for rambling.

"Nick?" Charles asked as Sarah sat down.

"Oh. Charles, this is my girlfriend Sarah" Nick introduced, "Sarah, you know Charles"

"Hello your highness" Sarah smiled.

The king let out a huge sigh before saying, "Call me Charles."

"okay" Sarah replied, unsure. She glanced at Nick who simply nodded.

"Are we ready then?" A grey-haired woman asked as she entered the room. She wore a cream coloured dress with matching blazer, and a large oversized hat.

"About time" Charles sighed, "Camilla this is Nick and…umm…Sarah their both with the ARC."

"Nice to meet you" Camilla replied, heading towards the door, "Come on!"

Nick glanced at Charles, who shrugged before standing up and placing his top hat on his head. Nick and Sarah both stood up, picking up their caps. The four of them then left the room.

* * *

At the main gate, Captain Becker stood with Captain Leeds and Captain Leonard. The three captains were signing in the Garden party guests. Prince Harry entered the gates, shook the three captain's hands. The prince made a little joke about the ARC, before making his way to the other guests. Becker glanced at the clipboard in his hand, ticking Prince Harry's name, before raising his hand to his ear. "That's the last of the royals signed in" he reported, "Just the prime minister, and I can see his car." In front of the gates a jet black Bentley pulled up. Becker laughed to himself, why did people with money always have to show it off.

_"Good report back when he arrives"_ Toby replied.

"Roger that" Becker nodded.

"Mr Walker nice to see you" Sam smiled opening the gate. A Tall grey haired man in black pin-stripe suit walked through the gate. Following him was a small woman in a bright red dress and an unusually shaped hat.

"Mrs Walker" Leeds greeted, "If you would like to just follow the signs through the archway, you will be escorted to the garden party."

"Toby that's all the guests" Sam informed, before collecting the clip boards off the other captains before heading to the mobile command centre.

_"Thanks" _Toby replied.

"So far so good" Leeds sighed as the gates closed.

Becker just glared at Leeds before saying "Don't temp fate Leeds, Connor does that. Never ends well."

"You're probably right" Leeds replied, before the two captains followed the Conservative Prime Minister.

* * *

"Way too many people about" Thomas complained.

"Calm down Thomas" Max sighed, handing his friend an EMD.

"Okay, listen up you two" Michelle announced, walking up to her two team mates.

"Who put you in charge?" Max smirked.

"When Nick and Sarah aren't here, leadership goes to my" Michelle replied.

"Oh really?" Max asked.

"Really" Michelle smirked.

"Oh get on with it!" Thomas sighed.

"Fine" Michelle replied, taking a professional stance before saying, "The royals are signed in and Nick's brining the King and Queen round here, so you two get on high alert."

"So you're just telling us to do our job?" Max smiled.

"Umm…yeah" Michelle sighed.

"Right, Tom, let's go and do our job" Max grinned.

"Here we go again" Thomas sighed, feeling a sense of Déjà vu.

* * *

"Okay, the system is on line" Dr Fairweather announced, typing on the touch screen.

"And the teleportation system is up and running" Truman replied, pressing a green button on the screen.

"They will be teleported like Temple teleported that Spinosaurus" Dr Fairweather agreed. In honesty she wasn't sure if it would be that simple to work, but if she didn't try she would be thrown into the Troodon pen.

"The Albertasaurus is programed to attack the King and Queen while the T- rex are programed to hunt Prince Harry then the Duke of Cambridge" Truman replied. Again she didn't if this hunting program would work as intended, but if she didn't try she would meet the same fate as Dr Fairweather in the Troodon enclosure.

"Ready?" Fairweather asked, tapping the touch screen.

"Teleport!" Dr Fairweather commanded pressing a green button the screen in front of her.

"They've arrived" Truman smiled, seeing the creature signals appear.

* * *

Just as Nick and Sarah exited the palace laughing with the King and Queen consort, three bright lights appeared just in front of them, as the light faded two T-rex and an Allosaurus appeared. The T-rex ran towards the gate, while the Allosaurus let out a deafening roar before charging towards the royals.

"GET DOWN!" Nick yelled as he pushed them round the other side of the wall.

* * *

An Allosaurus attacking the King and Queen, and the two ARC team members having no EMD's - and this is only the start!

Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: Thanks to all who are still following the series. I am keen royalist, so all the royal information is as up-to-date as possible.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

In the Mobile Command Centre, Jess Becker and Toby Nance were monitoring the activity at garden party. Jess looked at the computer screen in front of her, and her mouth fell. Three creatures were running wild. Taking a deep breath, she switched the com-link on. "Max, Thomas get to the south entrance. A pair of T-rex have Prince Harry cornered!"

_"Jess we're on our way!"_ Max replied quickly.

Toby glanced at the screen in front of her, she saw an Allosaurus towering over the King and Queen. Taking a deep breath, and dreading what else might happen, she switched on the com-link at her terminal before instructing, "Becker! Leeds! Get to the east entrance an Allosaurus has cornered the King!"

_"On it" _Becker replied.

Toby looked back at the screen, and switched the camera to a bench where the Duke and Ductchess of York were sat, suddenly five small anomaly like lights appeared, when the light faded five Troodon had appeared. Feeling a slight feeling of panic, she hit a few buttons on the screen before shouting, "Dylan, Abby! Five Troodon are too close to the Duke and Ductchess of York, get there ASAP!"

"On our way Toby" Dylan replied.

Jess switched the camera on her screen; she saw a flash of light appear in front of the Princess Royal, as the light faded a Smilodon appeared, letting out a huge roar, it charged towards the Royal. Regaining her senses she spoke, "Sam, you and Davies get to the west fence, a Smilodon is heading straight to the Princess Royal, you have to get there now!"

"_Roger that!_" Sam replied.

Jess pressed a button on the screen, so she could view all the cameras at once. Her eyes widened in panic, more and more balls of light appeared and more creatures emerged. She and Toby shared a worried glance, before they started to command the team, "Matt, Evan get to the south west corner there's a pack of Hyenadon causing mayhem."

"_We're on our way_" Evan replied.

* * *

At the south entrance, Max Cross and Thomas Anderson, arrived to see the two T-rex towering over Prince Harry, who was trying to dodge the attacks, and he was doing well, but he couldn't keep it up forever.

Max glanced over to Thomas before asking, "What now? They haven't even detected us." When Thomas looked confused, Max quickly explained, "They have a great sense of smell, so they should have smelt us before we got here. Especially you."

"Cheers" Thomas smiled. He knew that this was revenge for all the time he had called Max slow in the last few weeks.

"Let's just fire" Max sighed. Thomas nodded, so they both opened fire. Multiple EMD shots hit the T-rex pair, but seemed to have little effect.

"Okay, turn up the voltage" Thomas sighed, why couldn't this job ever be simple? The two ARC members fired their EMD's, but again little-to-no effect could be seen. Without a word, they increased the charge to maximum, before firing yet again. After a large amount of charges had fired, the two creatures staggered back before collapsing.

"That was weird" Max announced, to no one in particular. They headed over to Prince Harry and helped him to his feet.

"Thanks" The red headed Prince gasped, "What's going on?"

"Umm…We'll get back to you on that" Max replied.

"I'd head indoors" Thomas suggested.

"I think your right" The prince nodded, "Good luck." He added before he ran through the nearby door.

"_Thomas, you and Max get to the George Fountain there's a distressed Triceratops_" Toby instructed.

"On our way" Thomas replied as he and Max started running towards the George Fountain.

* * *

Over at the east entrance, Becker and Leeds arrived to witness the huge Albertasaurus let out a huge roar, before lunging at the King. Becker looked round to see Nick pushing the royals out of the way, but if Nick was there, that meant that so was Sarah! Becker charged his EMD before shouting, "Get away from my daughter!" With the EMD charged to full, he fired a number of times before the huge creature collapsed.

Taking a deep breath Sarah looked up to see Becker, feeling a huge sense of relief; she shouted "DAD!" before running up and hugging him. She had never been that scared since she started her job at the ARC, cornered by a deadly carnivore without an EMD. To say she was pleased to see her Dad was an understatement.

Leeds examined the scene, seeing the Queen on the floor, he hurried over to help her up. "Your highnesses are you alright?" Once the Camilla had steadied herself, he let go of her arm.

"Thank you Captain" She smiled.

"Yes, we're alright" Charles agreed.

Nick Temple kneeled next to the creature, examining the deep scars on its leg. Thinking carefully, he realised he recognised these marks; the Allosaurus from the ARC Menagerie had identical scars. That would mean this creature was Big Al, but Mercer and Kendall took him. Which also meant this was Mercers doing. Surprise, surprise. "Guy's I think this is Big Al!"

"What?" Sarah asked, walking over to Nick. She looked at the creatures leg, before saying "Your right."

"How is that even possible?" Becker asked. To be honest nothing would surprise him today, and he already knew what the answer would be.

"Mercer" Sarah and Nick replied in sync. Usually they would have found talking in sync to be funny, but they had a serious challenge ahead of them.

"What is she up to?" Leeds asked. He always tried to see the best in people, and even saw good in Mercer at first, but now knowing what he does he doesn't understand how he could have ever seen her as a good person.

_"Hillary, Leeds" _Jess interrupted, "_get to Victoria Statue a Postosuchus is cornering the Earl and Countess of Wessex._"

"Right we're on our way" Becker replied, as the two captains ran towards the Victoria Statue.

"Charles, you and Camilla should get somewhere safe" Nick suggested, with a smile.

"I think you're right, we'll head back inside" Charles agreed, as he and Camilla entered the room.

"Right lets head back to command centre" Sarah suggested.

"Yeah" Nick agreed.

"Nick, I was right I wouldn't like you job" Charles smiled, "Good luck."

"We've been through worse" Nick grinned.

"Let's go, we need EMD's" Sarah interrupted, as they ran towards the command centre.

* * *

Creatures everywhere, have you guessed what Mercer is planning.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: Thanks to all who are still following the series. This 'episode' will be longer than the other, say if the first 7 were one hour long, this one is heading to the ninety minutes to two hour mark.

Also since the start of this episode I have had 126 views, yet only 3 reviews, so please leave a review. I always like to see reviews on my email list, I know a lot of people say this, but it really does make my day.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Back at the command centre, Toby Nance was scanning the security feeds. The place was in absolute chaos. _This is even worse that project magnet_ she thought _why does everybody want to use the anomalies? _Taking a leaf out of Jess' book, she took a deep breath before swiftly typing on the keyboard. She soon found a Gorgonopsid near the Prince William and Kate. Quickly checking the black boxes, she found two team members nearby, "Emily, Ange get to the Elizabeth memorial garden, the Duke and Ductchess of Cambridge are dangerously close to a Gorgonopsid."

"_We are on our way Miss Nance_" Emily replied.

Toby let out a sigh, _Miss Nance it's always Miss Nance. _Why did she always think of Mac when she heard people call her Miss Nance? Of course she'd tried to move on after Mac's death but none of them made her feel like she did before Mac went through that anomaly. Tears filled her eyes, glancing at Jess' nervous expression; she quickly blinked the tears away. She then asked Jess, "You alright?"

Jess Becker Jumped at the sudden question, before turning to her friend. "I'm worried about Nick and Sarah, neither of them are responding." Just as tears formed in the field coordinators eyes, Sarah and Nick burst through the door. "Sarah!" She sobbed as she hugged her daughter.

"I'm fine, Dad got to us just in time" Sarah smiled.

After a few seconds Toby interrupted, "There's a Stegosaurus cornering…I don't recognise him."

Nick glanced over Toby's shoulder at the grainy photo, clearly an old camera. Moments later realised who the royal was, "It's Prince George!"

"He's at the Diana Statue, can you two get there?" Toby asked.

"Yeah" Sarah replied, picking up two earpieces before handing one to Nick.

"EMD's?" Nick asked. Hopefully they weren't all gone.

"Yeah, there's two left" Jess replied, quickly handing the EMD pistols over to the two teens.

"Thanks Jess" Nick thanked, adjusting his EMD to rifle size.

"Okay, let's go" Sarah nodded as she and Nick ran out of the centre.

Taking the seat in front of her console, Jess smiled, her daughter was fine and now armed, and at least Stegosaurus wasn't too dangerous. She took a deep breath before scanning the CCTV feeds. It didn't take long before she found a pair of Tree Creepers climbing up the wall at the other side of which was the Prime Minister and his wife.

"Connor, Kieran get to Churchill walk, two Tree creepers are near the Prime minister and his wife" Jess instructed. This is starting to feel like convergence.

"_We're on it Jess_" The Scottish soldier replied.

"_Jess, what's Nick up to?_" Connor asked concern in his voice.

"With Sarah, helping the Prince of Cambridge" Jess replied. She was worried about the entire team, but trying to hide it and do her job.

"_Oh good, keep me posted_" Connor replied, trying and failing to sound military.

"Help!" Prince George shouted as the huge roofed lizard cornered him, swinging its tail left and right.

"Leave him alone!" Sarah shouted, firing her EMD.

"George run me!" Nick shouted from in front of stegosaurus

"Right" George hesitated before running to Nick.

"Now!" Sarah shouted as they both fired their EMD's, causing the Stegosaurus to charge at Nick, knocking him off his feet, before collapsing.

"NICK!" Sarah screamed as she ran to Nick side.

"I'm fine" Nick grunted as he stood up.

"Stop getting in the way" Sarah smiled, kissing Nick.

"Should we get out of here?" George asked.

"Probably" Nick replied, picking up his EMD.

* * *

At the Diana Statue, the young prince hid around the far side of the statue. He had scruffy brown hair and pale blue eyes. Unlike the other royals he simply wore a white polo-shirt with black suit trousers. Getting his breath back, he glanced around the side of huge statue. To his horror he saw a dark green creature with a small head and giant body, containing 18 spikes along it back, and four huge spikes on its tail.

George would have panicked, but he remembered the last time a creature cornered him, when he was ten. A Victorian woman from the ARC had saved him, so surely he would just need to wait and the ARC would turn up. But how long could he wait, the creature was swinging its tail as if deciding how to attack. Looking at the size of the creature, it had to weigh at least four tons, so logically it wouldn't be fast. He just needed to out run it. This was a task that was simple to do on the Xbox, but would it be as simple in real life? Only one way to find out. Taking a deep breath, he found the nearest entrance before sprinting out from behind the statue.

The giant lizard spotted the running royal, before charging towards him at a speed that shouldn't be possible for its size. Letting out a low roar, the creature swatted George with its head, sending him crashing to the ground.

Hitting the floor, George grunted from the pain of the impact. Sitting up he saw the creature swing its tail, clearly ready to attack. Scurrying back, the roofed lizard took two steps forward, standing over the terrified royal. Doing the only thing he could think of he kicked the creatures head, having a direct hit on the red devise on its forehead. The Stegosaurus stepped back, its head shaking and its breathing sped up. It's Sclera, the outer lining of its eyeball, reddened and a red liquid started to leak from it. The beast started to stagger, desperately trying to regain its footing.

Nick Temple and Sarah Becker arrived just in time to see the creature swing its tail, luckily missing Prince George, before its legs caved in beneath it. Crashing to the floor. The couple swiftly ran to the creature.

Sarah knelt next, shaking her head she patted the side of it front leg. She looked up to Nick before saying, "It's dead."

Nick closed his eyes. He knew how killing one creature could change the past. Trying to convince himself he thought _one less Stegosaurus, could've been worse_. Still not convinced he decided to get on with his job. Stepping over the head of the dead lizard, he stretched an arm out, "You alright?"

Prince George took Nicks hand, before been pulled to his feet. He brushed himself down before replying, "Yeah, what happened to the…Stegosaurus?" By the tone of his voice he didn't seem sure if he had got the name right, but generally seemed concerned about the roofed lizard.

Sarah stood up, walking away from the creature. Turning to the young royal, she replied, "I'm the wrong person to ask, but by looking at it its brain just shut down."

Looking in disbelief, Nick asked "What did you do to it?"

"Kicked its head, but I didn't expect it to collapse" George replied, looking saddened.

Taking pity on the Prince of Cambridge, Sarah beamed a smile before saying "Its fine. The clamp on its head is what killed it, you just sped the process up." Turning to Nick she said, "Let's get George to the Control centre and then we can check the teams progress."

"Your right, we've still got a job to do" Nick nodded as the three of them ran towards the Control Centre.

* * *

Please remember to press that review button, I really appreciate your thought and opinions on this chapter.

Obviously I had to think up Prince George's personality, so I hope it seems plausible.

More up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: I know MrandMrsTemple mentioned that Nick doesn't seem bothered by what happened to Daniel so in this chapter I will hopefully have fix that.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kira Mercer stood in the ARC International Armoury, an army of Special ops soldiers stood in front of her. She looked to Dr Truman who was installing some sort of system into the armour of two soldiers. Annoyed that she was been kept in the dark she asked, "What are you doing?"

Truman didn't look up from the armours control pad on the arm of the soldiers, but still replied, knowing she would be Predator dinner if she didn't reply. "Although the chance of seeing the Temples and Cross' will break the mind control, the armour will force them to finish their mission whether they want to or not."

Sighing, Mercer replied "Right get ready to send them down in five minutes." Without waiting for a reply she left for her office.

"Yes Ma'am" Truman sighed.

* * *

Heading back from the control centre, Abby Temple and Dylan Cross were laughing at how easily the Troodon went down. While both Abby and Dylan hated to have to hurt the creatures they encountered, learned in the early days of ARC International, that easiest way to deal with this job was to have a joke and a laugh with each other. They now have weekly conference calls to talk about missions and life in general. These conversations have made both parties a lot more relaxed about their jobs.

"Those Troodon didn't see us coming" Dylan laughed, high-fiving her friend.

"I'm glad we got the Duke and Ductchess of York away from them" Abby replied, before laughing, "Did you see Prince Andrew trying to fight back?"

"Yeah, I don't think he guessed Troodon had razor sharp teeth" Dylan nodded.

"I know, I didn't think royals used language like that" Abby laughed.

Before Dylan could reply the tail of a huge theropod slammed into the Canadian, sending her flying to the floor unconscious.

Abby rushed to her friends side "Dylan?" When no answer came, she checked for a pulse and luckily found one. "Right, what are you?" She turned to face the huge creature, which let out a huge roar. Abby immediately noticed the scaring on its side. Her EMD fell from her hands, moments before her legs collapsed. This creature was the same that killed her son 6 years ago.

* * *

A short distance away, Nick and Sarah burst into the command centre with Prince George in tow. The latter who seemed astonished by the technology. Looking around he said, "When I'm King I think I'll replace the military with you lot."

Nick shot the royal a funny look, but decided it was best not to pursue the conversation any further. Instead he checked the two monitors. Seeing that everything was clear, he let out a sigh of relief; however the lull in activity didn't last long.

"Guys" A rather nervous Toby announced. On the screen Connor Temple ran to his wife, who was breaking down. He turned round to face the giant theropod that killed his son. His EMD fell to the ground, as they both froze.

Nick saw the footage, his eyes filled up as the memory of that fateful day replayed in his head. For 6 years, he had blocked the painful memories out, but the sight of the creature responsible, brought it all back. The fare at the Town Hall, the games he and Daniel played, the screaming, the wall crumbling, the theropod bursting into the building, before charging at his brother.

"Oh Nick" Sarah sympathised, taking the young team leaders hand. She knew how Nick had dealt with the memory of what happened, she also knew what he'd said he would do if he had the chance.

The young team leader let go of Sarah's hand, before grabbing one of the sub-machine guns, before running out of the command centre. He stopped between his parents and the dinosaur that killed his brother. He placed the stock into his shoulder, and whispered "This one's for you Dan", before opening fire. The huge lumbering creature staggered as bullets hit its side from every angle. It let out a huge roar, before collapsing to the ground with a thud. Nick carried on firing for a few more moments before throwing the weapon on the floor.

Connor was the first to regain his composure; he picked his EMD up before uneasily finding his feet. He looked at the huge body of his son's killer, despite knowing the consequences of what his son had just done, he couldn't help but feel relieved. He turned to his son, who seemed to be in shock, reaching over to his son he asked, "You alright?"

Nick shook his head. He had promised to avenge Dan's death if he ever got the chance, and it was one of his main reasons for wanting to join the ARC. Finally composing himself he sighed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have killed it. I just needed to do it…for Dan…"

Connor closed his eyes. He knew how his eldest son felt, but he didn't think that Nick would go through with it. Opening them he sighed before saying, "I know." He turned to his wife, pulling her to her feet.

Abby looked at the Daspletosaurus, usually she hated the creatures been hurt, let alone killed, but as far as this theropod was concerned, she was only annoyed it hadn't been done sooner. She steeped over to Nick, before hugging him. "Thank you" she sobbed.

Nick sighed "I didn't do anything."

Pulling away, Abby pulled a face of annoyance before saying, "You saved our life, and avenged your brother. I'd say that was something."

Before Nick could argue, Evan Cross ran past. As he reached the group, Abby was helping Dylan to her feet. Seconds later Max and Thomas ran past. Max helped keep his mother from falling back down. Thomas on the other hand noticed the body of Daspletosaurus but also seeing the MP-7 on the ground decided it was best not to ask.

"Mom, you sure you okay?" Max asked, concern and panic were clear in his voice.

"Max I'm fine" Dylan replied, picking up her fallen EMD, "This isn't the first time a creature has knocked me out."

Max looked at her, then to his father. If that was supposed to calm him, it really didn't work. Seeing the fear in his sons eyes, Evan spoke up.

"She'll be fine Max" the Canadian team leader reassured.

"If you say so" Max sighed, still not convinced.

During the exchange between the Cross family, the others had been distracted. Sarah had run down after hearing the rifle fire, seeing the creature's body, she ran up to Nick. Before he could speak Sarah had wrapped her arms around him, in a crushing hug. They broke apart, before sharing a brief kiss.

This action didn't go unnoticed by Connor. Smiling he walked up to his son, before asking "Something you two want to tell us?" Seeing the pair split apart, with red faces, he burst into a fit of laughter.

"In your own time guys" Thomas joked. He enjoyed been with his friends, but still felt uneasy by the unfamiliar Canadian team that was nearby. Trying to ignore it he joined Connor in laughing at the pair.

Seconds later, an anomaly like light appeared after a few moments a Predator appeared, it looked at the group before running away. Clearly it had a different target. Seconds later two more flashes of light appeared and two of ARC International soldiers appeared. Both of them wearing the overly familiar special opts armour, and both holding heavily armed EMD's.

The first soldier forced Connor back towards Abby, pointing the EMD at them. He switched the weapon on, as the second soldier cornered Evan and Dylan and charged the EMD. The younger team were pushed to the side by both soldiers, knowing their EMDs were useless they could only stand and watch. The two couples braced themselves as they heard the familiar charging that EMDs make just before firing.

* * *

In a small room in the palace, Kendall tied the King and Queen to some chairs, "Sorry your highness, nothing personal" the American laughed.

"Mind the suit!" Lester shouted as a second soldier pushed him into the room, before Kendall tied him a third chair. Why did this always happen? First he went through the vetting process, only to find out the knighthood was for Phillip, and now his Peerage was interrupted by his own boss.

"Sorry James" Mercer smiled, knowing Lester's fondness of Italian suits she knew the answer to her next question, "Italian?"

"Yes" Lester hissed. Think back he wished he'd taken the offer to run ARC International, but at the time he didn't believe he could trust Matt to run things smoothly.

Grabbing the lapels on Charles' suit, she grinned as she said, "Do as I say or your grandson will become dino food."

* * *

I know Abby hates the creatures being killed but I honestly think that in this case she would make an exception.

Can you guess who the two soldiers are?

Please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: I hope you all had a great Christmas, unfortunately the series is nearly at an end. Thanks as always for your continued support.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The two couples braced themselves as they heard the familiar charging that EMDs make just before firing. A Predator charged towards the ever increasing group. Max noticed the future bat first. He raised his EMD. For a moment he considered trying to shoot the ARC International soldier, knowing that the armour simply charge up from the small blast the EMD's could fire, he fired at the Predator. To his horror he missed. This gained the attention of the others, who turned to face the vicious killer which jumped into the air, claws raised. To the shock of the group the two soldiers fired their EMD's, sending the creature crashing to the ground.

"Now I'm even more confused" Nick sighed. Today he seemed to have befriended the King, killed the same Daspletosaurus that killed his brother, and now the very people they were working against had just saved their lives, and to think the time was only 11am.

Both soldiers looked at each other and nodded. They unclipped the protected wires that were used to provide extra power to the EMD's. After this they threw their weapons to the ground.

Abby and Connor glanced to each other. Nodding they grabbed the Special opts EMDs, before pointing them at the chests of the two soldiers, who simply raised their hands.

"What's going on?" Sarah shouted. All the team were feeling the strain of the job today, and tempers were running high.

This was true for Abby who shouted, "Sarah! We'll deal with this!" She didn't want to shout at the youngest Becker, but this was too serious for the teenagers to handle.

"What's going on?" Connor repeated. Fortunately he didn't see his wife roll her eyes.

Neither soldier replied, until Abby charged her weapon, which luckily still runs on power packs, so still worked when apart from the armour. The first soldier tilted his head before speaking, "Oh, you don't wanna do that." He had a strong cockney accent.

Connors face fell; he hadn't heard that voice in seventeen years. It couldn't be their former team leader. Composing himself he stated, "I know that voice."

"Should do" The soldier removed his helmet, showing the familiar face of the ex-police officer.

"Danny!" Both Connor and Abby shouted as they hugged their lost friend. Pulling away from each other, they didn't have a chance to speak the second soldier spoke.

"Miss me?" He removed his helmet showing the face of the familiar British biker.

"Mac!" Both Evan and Dylan shouted as they hugged him. Before the three could speak, Toby walked out of the Hub, and seeing the familiar face of her best friend, she ran up to him engulfing him in a bear hug.

"Toby" Mac smiled, returning the hug. As the Canadian coordinator stepped back, Mac grinned.

"What?" Toby asked, slightly unsure about what her best friend was grinning at.

"You're looking old" Mac smiled.

For the first time Toby realised that Mac hadn't aged since she had last seen him at the side of her hospital, while she had aged eighteen years. She was now 49 while Mac was still 25, deciding not to let the age difference get to her, she made a joke "Yeah well anyone would grow old waiting for you."

Nick was pleased to finally meet two of the many ARC International staff, who previously he had only read or heard about, but now they did have to deal with Mercer and Kendell. Turning to Abby he said "Mum, I think we need to get going." He tried to stay confident, but his nerves were evident.

Abby smiled weakly at her son. She agreed with him, but didn't want to leave Danny alone in case he vanished again.

Danny pulled a face, before deciding to ask "Who's this?"

Connor's face fell, he'd forgotten to introduce his son. Shaking his head he turned so he could see both Danny and Nick before saying "Danny meet my son: Nick."

Smiling weakly, he was getting quite worried now. He still felt nervous from how the Daspletosaurus awoke something in him he didn't know was there. Trying to do what he had done for six years, he ignored the memories of Daniel, and offered his hand to the former team leader "Danny, great to finally meet you."

"Likewise" Danny smiled, before turning to the older Temples "Why'd you not name your son after me?"

Abby's face fell. Connor sighed before closing his eyes. Taking a deep breath Abby finally replied, "It's…umm…a long story."

"NICK! SARAH!" a voice shouted. Running up to them was the final member of the new team. As Michelle arrived, she tripped over a bump in the ground, falling forward into Max.

"Careful" Max smiled, as he pulled Michelle to her feet.

Michelle quickly regained her footing, smiling at Max she turned to the rest of the group, "The King, Queen and Lester have been taken hostage!"

Laughing slightly, Danny interrupted by saying "Well they'll soon give Lester back."

Connor grinned at the comment before turning to his son he said, "Nick, your team leader, what's the plan?"

Nick's eyes widened, he didn't have a clue how they were going to stop the creatures, save the royals and Lester. Shaking his head he announced, "Evan your call."

Nodding, Evan thought quickly before saying, "Connor, Abby go with Thomas, Max and Michelle you need to get Lester and the royals back. Nick and Sarah go with Mac and Danny you four need to get over to HQ and stop the creatures. Jess and Toby coordinate, and me and Dylan will take the Prince back to the palace." Nodding to Prince George who, along with Jess, had stepped outside to see what was going on.

"Come on" Abby nodded, as the five ARC team members ran towards the main palace building.

"Let's get you out of here" Dylan smiled, as she and Evan signalled to the north west entrance. The three of them ran towards the door.

"Back to work" Jess chirped as the two field coordinators entered the command centre.

Sarah looked at her boyfriend, before turning to the two long lost team members. How were the supposed to get to ARC International? It was on a small island off the eastern coast of Ireland. Think of no possible solutions she asked, "How are we supposed to get there?"

"We can help with that" Mac replied with a grin, "The anomaly portal we used works both ways."

Nick let out a huge sigh, "Let's go then."

"Alright, hold on" Danny replied as Nick put his hand on Danny's shoulder. Sarah did the same to Mac, moments later the four of them vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Did you see that coming?

Please review, I really appreciate your thoughts an opinions.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: Thanks to all who are still following the series.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Kira Mercer stood in front of King Charles. She held an evil grin on her face, "You have a choice, hand control of the commonwealth to me or your Grandson will be turned into Predator food."

Sighing, Charles replied, "I don't have much choice do I?"

"Oh Charles" Camilla breathed. She knew how Charles loved his position of king, but she also knew how much he loved George. Looking at the options though, he didn't have choice.

Looking at Mercer, Charles heaved a sigh. Slowly he said the words he promised he would never say, "I surrender the throne to you."

A broad grin spread across the ARC International leaders face, before saying "Brilliant."

Lester was growing tired of being tied to a chair while Mercer did whatever she wanted, deciding to break the heavy silence he asked, "What am I doing here?"

"I wanted you to see your team fail" Mercer replied mater-of-fact voice.

Lester wanted to say something else but was interrupted by one of the Special Opts soldiers burst through the door, kicking the Prime Minister to the ground.

"Ah, thanks Kendall" Mercer smiled.

"Ma'am" Kendall replied, closing the door and before binding the prime ministers wrists.

Concerned for his minister, Charles asked "Mr Walker, are you alright?"

Kendall tied the man's wrists before levelling his EMD with the four hostages.

Sighing, the minister replied, "Yes I'm fine your highness." He was lying, the fall had injured his back, and he was in quite a bit of discomfort.

Lester looked down at the man next to him. He had served many Prime Ministers, but Chris Walker was one of the worst. The two of them didn't like each other and that was obvious. Deciding to acknowledge the man, Lester simply announced "Chris."

"James" Chris replied through gritted teeth. Usually he would have engaged in a sarcastic insult match, but he could barely speak let alone insult Lester.

Grinning at the scene in front of her Mercer smiled before saying, "Once I take the commonwealth, and replace Walker with Kendall, it won't take long before I can wipe out humanity and finally save this planet."

Lester raised an eyebrow before retorting, "This reminds me of when I found one of Connors comic books."

Before Mercer or Kendall could react, the door fell to the ground. Connor and Abby Temple stormed into the room, both holding a special opts EMD. Before Kendall could fire, two EMD shots rang out before the Major fell to the ground.

Mercer growled before kicking Kendall, "On your feet!"

Abby laughed, "He won't be up for a while."

"As you know" Connor interrupted, "The voltage on these EMD's is too much for your special armour to handle." He smiled proudly as explained. He loved using a plan that worked. Abby elbowed him, signalling part two of the plan. Nodding he and Abby jumped to the side.

"Fire!" Max shouted as he and Thomas fired their EMD's, knocking Mercer to the ground.

"YES!" Thomas shouted, as the friends high-fived each other.

Pushing past the celebrating teenagers, Michelle untied the royals, "Your highnesses are you alright?"

Rubbing his wrists as he stood up, Charles replied "We're fine."

Connor untied Lester, while his wife untied Chris. Turning to his boss he said, "Who are feeling Lester?"

Looking at his former flat mate, Lester shook his head, "What an idiotic question, I've just been held hostage by my insane boss. How do you think I'm feeling?"

"Better for seeing us?" Abby smiled, once again rescuing her husband from their boss' insults.

Lester nodded, before seeing Michelle helping the royals out of the room and Max and Thomas helping Chris to follow them. Feeling relieved that Mercer's reign over the ARC had ended, Lester and followed the Temples out of the room that had been used as a prison.

* * *

Sarah stood next to Nick at the main console in the menagerie. Nick was typing furiously at the screen. Not sure her boyfriend knew what he was doing, she decided to ask, "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Not really" Nick replied as he rapidly hit the touch screen, "But I've seen enough Star Wars films to be able to guess."

Danny and Mac re-entered the room, in front of them was Dr Truman. They walked towards the console, pushing the Doctor between Sarah and Nick.

"Nick out of the way" Mac nodded.

Nick nodded back and moved away. Sarah quickly joined him around to his side.

Danny dug a special opts EMD, which he found in the armoury, into Truman's back "Call the creatures off!"

"Fine" Truman sighed, pressing a few keys on the screen before pressing a red button.

"_Creatures returned! Creatures returned!_" The computer announced.

"Done" Truman shrugged. Honestly she was going to send them back in a minute anyway, when Mac and Danny found her, she was headed to the menagerie. So to be told to do it, was a relief because if Mercer found out she could shift the blame to these two.

Sarah thought_ she did that to quick_, "How'd you do that so quickly?"

Shaking her head, Truman replied "I wrote the code for the failsafe, so I just put in my password and the creatures vanished."

"Why would you do that?" Nick asked. This, like everything today, didn't make sense.

Letting out a sigh Truman explained "I agreed to work for Mercer on this project before I found out what it was. When I was told, I made sure I could install a failsafe. For example, I gave the two of you two separate mind control devices, the neural clamp injection and the application in your control pad; because I knew the two would cancel each other out."

"That makes sense, I think" Mac sighed. In truth he didn't really follow what she was saying.

Picking up a case from the side of the computer, Truman passed it to Danny "Kendall was using it to get the Predators to move."

Frowning, Danny opened the case. His face of confusion turned to joy. He took the object out. It was the familiar stick that had saved Danny's life on more than one occasion. Handing back the case, Danny smiled before twirling Moly the Stick between his fingers "Still got it."

Pressing two more keys, Truman smiled, "I've left a surprise for you back at the palace, go stop Mercer"

"Wait what?" Nick panicked, as silver light engulfed them.

* * *

Evan and Dylan Cross stood at the door of the Command Centre. Evan spotted a Predator running towards him, "Dylan!"

"Oh no!" Jess panicked, the memory of the 2011 Predator invasion of the ARC still clear.

"Fire!" Dylan shouted nervously, as she and Evan fired their EMD's, completely missing the deadly creature.

"NO!" Toby screamed, as the creature jumped into the Command Centre.

At that moment the predator froze, as its neural clamp shut down. Evan fired his EMD at the creatures head, and it fell to the floor.

"What happened?" Toby asked, totally confused.

"I don't know" Evan sighed, like most people he'd given up trying to figure out what as going on today.

"Guys, all the creatures are vanishing" Jess announced, as she checked the CCTV.

"What?" Dylan asked, checking the screen. One by one all the creatures vanished in a flash of golden light, leaving only their neural clamps behind.

"How?" Evan asked.

Back at the Elizabeth fountain, a golden ball of light materialised.

* * *

Please review I really appreciate your thoughts and opinions

More up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: Thanks to all who are still following the series.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The light faded, and the group found themselves back in the Command Centre. Blinking, Sarah took a moment to take in her surroundings. Her confusion was only added to when Jess grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. Gasping for breath, she questioned "You alright Mum?"

Smiling as she let her daughter go, Jess explained "Whatever you did worked. All the creatures have gone."

"YES!" Nick cheered, pulling Sarah into yet another tight hug. Though this one she didn't seem to mind so much.

Grinning, Mac asked "Can we get on with our job now?" As much as he thought about teasing the young couple, but the fact he didn't really know them had stopped him.

Toby smiled, linking arms with Mac she smiled "There's nothing to do, the teams have taken the special opts back to the ARC, and the Navel Team have removed the bodies of the Stegosaurs and…" Looking nervously to Nick, she changed her phrasing "…the other creature. They're been taken to be destroyed."

Danny raised his eyebrows when he thought he heard Nick mutter the word _Good_. He glanced to Sarah, who shook her head, signalling him not to push the conversation. He just couldn't figure out why Abby's son would be glad a creature was been destroyed. He would have to ask Connor about it later.

Sitting back at her computer screen, Jess interrupted the group by saying "I don't believe this, there's an anomaly near the Elizabeth Fountain. You four should head over there."

Letting out a huge exaggerated sigh, Mac replied "No rest for the wicked."

"Let's get going then" Danny sighed, as the four ran off towards the fountain.

* * *

Stretching the crick out of his back Chris Walker, took a deep breath before walking up to Lester, "You have three brilliant teams under your command, James."

Smiling, smugly Lester replied "Careful Chris I could take that as a compliment."

"I wouldn't go that far" Chris answered, showing a slight grin. Taking a huge breath he said, "Look James, I'll have to speak to the United Nations in New York next week, but if you want it the jobs yours."

Pulling a confused face, Lester asked "What job?" He had an idea what Chris was talking about, but surely the only Prime Minister he didn't get along with wouldn't give him a job he has already turned down.

Sighing again, Chris explained "The head of ARC International." When Lester didn't respond he asked "Well? Do you want it?"

Lester seriously thought about the offer, but one question was concerning him, "What about me ARC?"

Walker let out a deep breath. It was really hard work to explain something's to Lester. "Anderson could easily take over, now he's mostly out of the field, he needs to do something."

Lester thought for a moment "True. Okay I'll take it." He only wished he had decided to do that twelve years ago, then of this would ever happen.

Walker smiled for the first time all day, "Good. I'll see what I can do."

Turning his face from Walker, Lester announced, "I can't forgive for what you did to my daughter, but thank you for offering me this position." Twenty years ago, Walker had been married to Lester's daughter, but he left her for her best friend. This caused a lot problems for Lester when he learned that Walker was his new minister.

* * *

Back at the Elizabeth fountain, Nick stood in front of the Anomaly holding the detector, trying to get a date from it. Everything was unusually quiet for an anomaly site, what could be going on?

Getting tired of waiting, Danny asked "Well?"

Nick pulled a confused face, before replying "Either June 14th 2012, April 19th 2011 or the Triassic. I don't get it." The unusual Anomaly didn't surprise him, nothing was making sense today.

Thinking for a moment, Mac exclaimed "Hang on, June 14th that's two days after I saved Evan!" Could this really be the anomaly that gives him his life back?

Hearing this, Danny thought back. While at the ARC in 2011, he was stood by the detector talking to Jess. After Jess made a joke, he laughed. The pain of the EMD impact hurt, so he steadied his self. Glancing up to take a breath, he saw the date in the bottom corner of the screen '_April 4th 2011.' _ "The other date is a few weeks after I run after Patrick."

Thinking this was too coincidental, Sarah thought back. Truman had said she left a little present for them, could she have meant the anomaly? Did she mean Mac and Danny could go back. Pulling Nick out of the two veterans ear shot, she said "That anomaly must lead to two other anomalies. Truman said she left the a present, this must be what she meant."

Thinking first, Nick replied "Are you seriously thinking about changing history?" That was the one rule they were never supposed to break. He had read that his namesake had changed history and lost the woman he loved and she came back as a different person, Connor had named it the Claudia Lewis theory.

Sighing, she looked at Nick, "How would you like to miss out on seventeen years of your life, we can give them their lives back. I think we should." Nick couldn't bring himself to say he agreed with her so he simply nodded. Smiling Sarah dragged Nick towards the veterans before announcing "Come on you two, you're going home."

As the four of them headed through the anomaly, they found themselves in the desert lands of the Triassic. And true to Sarah's prediction two anomalies stood in front of them. Nick still couldn't believe they were doing this, so he checked the anomaly on the left. "This one's yours Danny."

Smiling, Danny deactivated his armour revealing his filthy and torn clothes that he had been in when they chased Helen twenty years ago. He handed his EMD to Nick, "I only need this" he signalled to Molly.

Mac deactivated his own armour, showing his torn Canadian uniform. Pointing to the anomaly on the right, he asked "This one mine then?"

"Yup" Nick nodded, he was still dreading this.

Danny turned back to the pair, before asking "What about the versions of us in the Cryochambers?"

Thinking, that was a good question. Quickly thinking up a plausible answer he replied "The second you step through the other you will be erased from existence." It seemed plausible enough.

"Sounds fun" Mac sighed, "Thanks you two for helping us." With that he stepped through the anomaly.

Danny nodded to the pair "I best be off as well" Smiling he stepped towards the anomaly.

Nick's face lit up, he had the perfect way to use this to his advantage. "Danny!" Nick shouted, jogging up to ex-police man.

"Yeah?" Danny asked, turning to face the young Temple.

Nick took his wallet from his pocket. He quickly opened it before taking a small piece of crumpled paper. He opened it, before closing his eyes. Handing it to Danny he said, "Take it. You'll figure it out."

Glancing at the piece of paper, Danny nodded "I'll do what I can." With that he stepped through the anomaly, back into his life.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Just the Epilogue to go now, which should be uploaded later today.

Please review, I really appreciate hearing your opinions.


	10. Epilouge

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: Its been a long journey, but alas the series is at an end. I just want to say a huge thank you to **Ro-RoWeasley**, **MrandMrsTemple, Megadracosaurus **and **magicshadow1** as well as everybody else who has reviewed and thank you for your continued support, I couldn't have done this without your help and reviews.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Back in 2011, Danny Quinn ran through an anomaly, seconds before hearing a familiar zapping sound. Danny ducked as the bolt hit the anomaly.

"Missed me that time Matt" Danny laughed, as he straightened himself up.

"Nothing personal" Matt grinned, he was still focused on his mission but since Emily was back he'd relaxed himself a bit.

"DANNY!" Abby screamed, wrapping her arms round Danny's neck.

"Great to be back" Danny smiled, hugging the blonde girl back.

"Quinn?" Becker asked, lowering his EMD.

"Action man" Danny laughed as the two shared a brief man-hug.

"Great to have you back" Becker smiled, clearly ignoring his annoyance at his nickname.

Looking around he couldnt see Connor, so he asked "Where's Connor?"

"Back at the ARC, he's working on a project for Philip" Abby replied sadness in her voice, "You'll see him soon."

"Right" Danny nodded, knowing Phillip was still alive he knew he had work to do.

* * *

Over in 2012, Mac Randall stepped through the anomaly, just in time to see Evan Cross, Dylan Weir and Toby Nance step out of the familiar silver Jeep. Just behind them, Lieutenant Ken Leeds, stepped out of his truck. The soon to be VARC team hadn't yet seen him, so he decided to surprise them. He ran towards the entrance of the abandoned warehouse. "About time, thought I'd have to deal with this one myself!"

"MAC!" Toby screamed, wrapping her arms around Mac's neck.

"How'd you survive?" Evan asked, completely confused by seeing Mac.

"It doesn't matter" Mac smiled, as the two shared a brief man-hug.

"I'm glad you're alright Mr Rendell" Leeds smiled, he still addressed people by their surnames even though he was officially on the team.

"That's fine Captain…uh…Lieutenant" Mac replied, hoping the Lieutenant hadn't picked up on his mistake.

"Great to see you" Dylan smiled, hugging Mac.

"It's great to be back" Mac smiled, all seemed to be going well and hopefully it would stay that way.

* * *

Back in the Triassic, both Danny and Mac's anomalies closed, Sarah Becker stepped towards her boyfriend, holding his arm "Was that what I thought it was?"

"Yeah" Nick Temple replied, "I know he wont be able to save Daniel, but I just need to give him chance."

Sarah took both Nick's hands and turned to him "I know" Briefly she kissed him before asking, "Shall we go see if anything's changed?"

"May as well" Nick replied, pulling Sarah into a strong kiss, the two broke apart before Nick wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Let's go" Sarah replied, putting her arm around Nick's waist. Moments later they stepped through the anomaly. They stepped into the unknown. They stepped into their new life.

* * *

In 2030, at ARC International HQ, a woman with short brown hair, she wore ripped clothing. She entered a deserted lab; she placed her backpack on the table before opening it. She placed the remaining Neural Clamp into her backpack. "Well Kira, you've failed me. I'll just make sure that I don't." She slung the backpack onto her shoulder, before taking a device from her pocket. It contained a black plastic body with a blue glass screen. She tapped on the screen, and seconds later an anomaly lit the room. She looked around, before stepping through the anomaly, which closed seconds later

* * *

Well there it is, the end.

Let me know are you happy with this ending?

Please review, I would really appreciate hearing your thoughts and opinions.


End file.
